<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Saeran x MC]你生气的样子 by Avana287</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336548">[Saeran x MC]你生气的样子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana287/pseuds/Avana287'>Avana287</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Sweet, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana287/pseuds/Avana287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I once wondered what you'd be like when you're mad, So l tried being mean on purpose."<br/>“我想看你生气的样子，所以才会故意你对你不好。"</p><p>Normal Ending之后的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Saeran x MC]你生气的样子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>阅前提示<br/>1.只有一丢丢性暗示的甜蜜小故事；<br/>2.结局里Saeran的原话是为了惹她生气会故意"being mean"，可能情节看着会有点生气，如果令你不适，在这里表示抱歉。<br/>3.给英语读者：Saeran=世澜 ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>崔世澜今天好像不太开心，准确地说，是对你感到不开心。</p><p>昨天你们说好，今天一早去采集植物标本，但是昨晚你有些失眠，因此睡过了头。等到早上你起床时，早饭都已经凉了，而他坐在餐桌前，略带不满地看着你。</p><p>"对不起世澜，我们得晚一点了……"你感到有些愧疚，洗漱完之后就坐到他身旁，小心翼翼地用手剥开鸡蛋。</p><p>虽然你觉得有一点点奇怪的是，你们平时先醒来的那个都会喊对方起床，可他今天却没有叫你。</p><p>出门的时候天气很好，很快扫除了你心中的阴霾，你的背包里背着采集标本的工具，还有一只水壶，世澜拎着采集箱，他走在你前面，时不时回头看看你。</p><p>"走快一点，MC。"他的声音听起来有点冷淡，你想他一定是还在为早上的事情感到不快。你于是小跑步跟上去，用轻快的语调和他说话，问他觉得哪些花会开，昨天见到的海鸟还会不会来，你尝试着打开交谈的匣子，可他似乎并不领情。世澜每一句回答都显得他惜字如金，这让你很沮丧。</p><p>你不想表现给他看，便提醒自己打起精神来，依然装作欢快的样子，穿梭在那片你们计划好要探索的区域，认真地拍照记录，用剪枝剪取下小份的标本，放入采集夹中固定好。一直到中午的太阳爬上头顶。岛屿的夏天总是如此炎热，你感到后背已经湿透，好在户外活动总是会令人心情开阔，你希望他也能忘记早上的小插曲，用开心的笑容回应你。</p><p>"世澜！"你举起手示意，"这里已经都看过啦，你那边的情况怎么样？"</p><p>他向你比了个"OK"的手势，却没有更多表示。你和他沉默地在一片树荫下坐着，拿出背包里准备的便当。往常午间休息的时候，你们会分享各自上午收获的成果，温柔地帮对方擦去脸上的汗，再把各自便当盒里的水果喂到彼此嘴边，就像所有在外野餐的甜蜜情侣。不过今天他只是默默地吃着东西，头也不抬。</p><p>你感到很不自在。下午的工作也没了心情，虽然表面上看起来没什么异样，却非常心不在焉，结果又被他逮个正着。</p><p>"我们不是完全来这里度假的，植物图鉴还有很多没有完成，夏天得加快进度。"大概是看到你在对着野草发呆，世澜像个监督学生的老师一样走过来提醒你。</p><p>"好……"你有些愧疚地回答他，心里的难过也只能被强忍着压下。</p><p>直到太阳快要落山，今天的采集终于告一段落，你们无言地走在阵阵海风吹过的小路上，你头一次感到这么热而烦闷。如果是之前，你们会在回家的路上挽着手，一路聊天，有时他会叫你径直向前走，再叫你的名字，在你转过头的瞬间，拍下你的长发轻拂过脸颊的照片。那时，不管是疲惫的感觉还是身体上的酸痛都会无影无踪，但今天你却无比劳累。</p><p>是因为你早上起迟了……还是他只是单纯地不想和你说话？</p><p>你甚至想他是不是开始厌烦自己了，又被这个可怕的念头吓到。明明昨天还好好的……你们还计划周末出海游玩，联系好了游船，准备了行李，甚至订了船上一个最浪漫的房间……</p><p>现在你只有窒息的感觉。回到宅邸里，你先一步进了厨房，和他说要好好休息，今天你来做晚饭。他也没有多问，而是自顾自地整理东西。</p><p>平时你们总是一起做饭，厨房里有很多甜蜜的回忆，在等待水烧开或是打发奶油、烘焙甜品的过程中，接吻和拥抱都是常事。有一次你们打算做芝士焗意面，结果和世澜腻得太过火，食材全都黑黑地糊成了一团。</p><p>虽然心里已经开始生出了恼火的情绪，但你还是坚持着用心准备晚餐。一个人的工作量会有点大，你小心翼翼地煎了牛肉，又拌了一份沙拉，用新鲜的菌菇煮了汤，还开了柜子里的一瓶红酒，并且快速地做了一份可丽饼，挤上奶油，用草莓装饰，寄希望于美食能说服他。</p><p>把所有餐点端上来的时候，世澜却对你说他等了太久，已经随便吃了点面包打发肚子，让你自己用餐，接着又开始拿起之前整理好的图鉴翻看。</p><p>"崔世澜！你到底想干嘛！？"你终于忍不住冲他发火，记忆里这好像是第一次有这么"生气"的感觉，你必须要说出来。但也只是高声吼了一句，因为接下来你又情不自禁地恢复了温和一些的语调，虽然带着一丝嗔怪。</p><p>"就算是起得晚了些，也不至于让你这么讨厌我吧……"</p><p>才发现自己没有办法对他发脾气，甚至连一句重话都不忍说出口，但自己心中却格外地失落，比起怪他，你好像更想把气撒在自己身上。</p><p>"你生气了吗？"他放下手中的册子，用你最熟悉的那种眼神温柔地看着你。</p><p>"是的，"你想让他知道你的心情，于是很快地承认了，"因为……因为你好过分，如果你觉得我哪里不好，可不可以好好和我说？是，我的确有很多不好的地方，容易睡过头，做事情会粗心，但……"</p><p>"你没有哪里不好。"在你细数自己过失的时候，世澜已经走到了你的面前，眼中的爱意几乎要将你的整颗心柔软地包裹起来，他到底怎么回事……？</p><p>"喂，等等，世澜……"话音未落，你发觉双脚已经离开了地面，世澜揽着你的腰把你抱了起来，你下意识地紧紧抓住他的肩膀。</p><p>在他把你放到沙发上的时候，你终于明白这个人是故意的。</p><p>"对不起，想看你生气的样子，所以那样对你，"他露出可怜兮兮的表情，把头埋在你的怀里撒娇，"MC，你真好……你真的太好了。"</p><p>本来该为他的这番话生气的对不对？可你的心也随之柔软了起来，只好哭笑不得地问他为什么。</p><p>"就是……没看过嘛，"他脸红着解释，"这样说会不会很奇怪？可是我真的想看你生气的时候是什么样子……"</p><p>"那你看到了？"你抓起一把他的头发，攥手心里揉来揉去，觉得心情好了很多。</p><p>"嗯哪，好——可——爱，"世澜拖长了音，眼中满是兴奋，"你连生气都那么可爱，MC。"</p><p>虽然夸你是很开心啦……但不知道为什么心情有点复杂。你低下头问道："你不会还要……？"</p><p>"不不不，"他连连摇头否认，"我再也不会让你生气了，对不起，真的对不起。"</p><p>"世澜啊，我在Mint Eye待的那几天都没对你生气，你觉得我会那么容易生气吗？"你无奈又甜蜜地看着他。内心被幸福感和一丝丝庆幸占据，你好怕他真的会对你不好，你好怕他厌烦你。明知道他不会那么做的，但当他真的用刻薄的方式对待你时，你也是真的会非常伤心。</p><p>不行，必须得想个办法小小地报复他一下。</p><p>你松开抱着他的手，向后挪了挪，将手环抱在胸前，做出高傲冷漠的样子来。</p><p>"MC？"失去了你的怀抱，世澜有些惊讶地看着你，"你还在难过吗，我很抱歉……"</p><p>"崔、世、澜，"你一字一顿地叫他的名字，"你以为你是谁？你是哪里的王子吗？"</p><p>他的脸上先是生出疑惑，再又严肃起来，你强忍住想笑的冲动，继续对他说，</p><p>"崔世澜，你怎么什么都干不好？快给我过来。"</p><p>他乖乖地凑到你面前，你故作姿态地凑近他的脖子，深吸一口气，然后露出嫌弃的表情。</p><p>"你身上什么味道啊？你有没有好好洗澡？要我教你吗？你不是只有喷——喷——水而已吧？"</p><p>"啊——"你看到眼前的男孩子抱起头，白皙的脸涨成了粉红色，一副无地自容的神情，"别说了好不好……"</p><p>"哼，区区玩具，有什么资格命令我？"对付爱演戏的家伙，只要比他还会演就好——你现在好像有点理解为什么他想看你生气的样子了，因为你的内心正在手舞足蹈地看着他可怜巴巴的表情。</p><p>"我错了，我知道错了，求求你别再说啦。"世澜捂住眼睛，还悄悄偷过指缝看你。</p><p>看到他害羞又愧疚的样子，你决定放过他，于是用手指着自己一边脸颊，对他说："那你过来亲我一下。"</p><p>世澜很听话地亲了你，但不是脸，而是耍赖地用吻堵住你的嘴，你们在沙发上缠抱在一起，嘴唇相碰的声音如此清晰。</p><p>"我们吃饭吧，"你听到他在耳边柔声说道，"今天辛苦你了。"</p><p>你们挽着手打算去吃饭，他突然又抱住你。</p><p>"既然今天打算喝点酒，"他说，"我想……"</p><p>"明天我又要睡过头。"你提醒他。</p><p>"没关系，我会叫你起床的……"他开始亲吻你的头发。</p><p>你按住他的手，坚定地说："先吃饭。"</p><p>"好，我们吃饭。"他只好揉了揉你的头发，走到餐桌旁坐下。你也随之落座，酒杯相碰的一瞬间，你们互相交换了一个充满爱意的眼神。</p><p>你相信你们还能爱很久很久，每一天，每一个季节，每一年，直到永远。</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------完---------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一直都很在意NE里世澜说的这句话，感觉还挺能体现他某些人格特质的。想要看MC生气的样子，因此会故意去惹她生气——听起来就像是"MC爱好者在收集她的不同表情和反应"，可爱中又有一点奇怪。<br/>另一方面也证明MC真的脾气很好，一般不会发火，所以怎么才能让她生气呢？世澜的心思被发现了之后他们又会有什么样的互动和反应？于是就写了这个故事。<br/>谢谢阅读，希望你喜欢。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>